The Homework Planner
by dragontama9511
Summary: Remember the homework planners in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Harry hates his, and attempts to destroy it. But destroying it is harder than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at the little book in disgust

**A/N: This is an idea I had a couple of days ago and I finally remembered to write it. All of the chapters will be short and I will only update when there is a new chapter. So far I've written three, and the others will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, any of the characters, or the homework planner. All I own is this story.**

Harry looked at the little book in disgust. He threw it against the ground, and it opened, saying in a pompous but cheerful voice, "Do it today or later you'll pay!"

"You love annoying me, don't you?" he said to the silent homework diary.

"If you've dotted your i's and crossed your t's then you may do whatever you please!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed his homework, made sure that the i's were dotted and the t's were crossed, and threw the book into the fire. "Ha!"

The next morning, Hermione said, "You should check your homework planner and make sure that your homework is done."

"I lost it," Harry said. He had been planning this excuse for a while.

"Hey, isn't that the book in the fire?"

"What!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. Hermione walked over to the fire and pulled the book out from in between a couple of burnt logs. "Good thing it's fire-proof," she said as she handed the unharmed book back to Harry. When she looked away, Harry glared at the book and muttered, "You think you've won, but it's only the beginning of this war. I know your evil plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since there was a review, I decided to post the next chapter. Thanks, Blood Red Kiss of Death, for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is this story. I don't own the characters, setting, homework planners, or the books.**

That evening, Harry endured the homework planner's evilness and then the next morning, he got up early and took it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "You're gonna die," he said cheerfully to the book. He threw it into a toilet and flushed. The book said, "Don't leave it 'till later you big second-rater!" The book was now soaked. Harry laughed evilly. "What are you doing?" Moaning Myrtle asked.

"Getting rid of something I never should have gotten," he said. She flew over to the toilet. "It's a book," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"An evil book."

Later that day, Hermione embarrassed herself so badly she went to the bathroom to cry. She walked into the first stall and found a book lodged in the bottom the toilet.

"What's this doing here?" she asked no one in particular after she finally yanked it free and saw what it was. "Someone wants to kill this book. I should warn Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry for not updating for forever, but I was busy or I forgot about it until now. Eventually I might continue this story, because I knew how I was planning to continue it. If I can just remember . . . **

Harry was furious when he found the book on his bed with a note the next day. 'This was in a toilet. It's lucky I found it. Someone is trying to steal it and destroy it. You should keep an eye on this,'

"Noooooo!" He did think of a plan. It was Sunday, so there were no classes. He would bury it. Now that he had an evil plan, he laughed evilly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine."

Once he was at a good place, he began to dig. He had gotten a shovel from Hagrid. Once the hole was about two feet deep, he tossed the book in and began shoveling dirt back into it. Once he was sure it was safely in the ground, he returned the shovel and ran back to the castle to eat lunch.

Later, he went outside and found a large group of students. They were taking turns stepping on where the book was buried. Every time they stepped on it, the book said from within the ground in an evilly happy, if muffled voice, some phrase.

A small second-year stepped on it and laughed as it said, "Don't leave it 'till later you big second-rater!" _Great_, Harry thought. He heard quick footsteps, and turned to see Professor McGonagall speed-walking to the group of students. "What is going on here?"

Just then, someone stepped on the book, and it said, "Do it today, or later you'll pay!"

"Everyone, return to the castle." The students walked back to the castle, laughing and joking. She tested the ground, and heard the voice say, "If you've dotted your i's and crossed your t's, then you may do whatever you please!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The dirt rose up to reveal the book. She let the dirt fall into the ground and said, "Accio book!" The book zoomed into her hand. She dusted it off and found Harry's name. By then, Harry had gone into the castle, and was finishing lunch. He saw the middle-aged professor run into the great hall and ran over to him. "Someone buried your book. It's one of those annoying homework planners, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well it must have been buried just right that every time someone stepped on it, it said something."

"Someone has been stealing it from him every day," Hermione said.

"Take care of it," the professor said, handing the book back to Harry.


End file.
